La única verdad
by silvereagle21
Summary: Crecer es un proceso complicado y más cuando hay problemas sentimentales de por medio. Ash se pregunta mientras trata de ayudar May, qué es lo que le empuja a no dejar sola a su amiga pese a lo irritable de su temperamento... simple amistad o quizas algo más.


**Saludos a todos aquellos que aún me recuerdad. He regresado con un proyecto que surgió de la nada y se planteo solo como un one-shot... pero he decidido dividirlo en las partes que hagan falta... que no serán muchas.**

**Lamento la enorme ausencia, pero han sido diversas situaciones, más aun con la universidad encima... espero que la persona que dejo un review en otra historia mia lea esto. El fic, _New Life_ si fue basado en un fic, que hubo por un tiempo en la página, uno que me encanto pero que no se continuo... digamos que tome la idea, algunos elementos y trate de hacerlo a mi modo... espero no haber molestado, sin embargo su continuacion debera seguir esperando, los capitulos que habia planeado fueron borrados por un virus.**

**Si acuso falta de ritmo espero sean comprensibles, esta historia es solo una especie de historia flash, tal cual se me ocurrio la desarrollo y debo advertir que quizas el cáracter y personalidad de algunos son distintos, trate de hacer un fic más "maduro".**

**Ya saben que todo esto se hace por el puro gusto y nada me pertenece.**

**PD: Diculpen la ortografía.**

* * *

La brisa fresca golpeaba sus mejillas mientras que el pasto sobre el que estaba acostado se mecía suavemente generándole un leve cosquilleo en las zonas en las que su piel entraba en contacto con este.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver a las nubes moverse en el inmenso cielo, aunque claro que para ello debía primero mover su gorra que le negaba dicha visibilidad, sin embargo había encontrado una posición donde estaba tan cómodo que desistió del hecho de mover un solo musculo para dicha acción.

Risas… el sonido de risas interrumpió nuevamente su sueño, le era extraño pues en su natal Pueblo Paleta era poco común que se escucharan dichos sonidos debido a la poca población que había en la zona. Trato de agudizar su oído para identificar de quien eran las risas, la voz parecía ser de un niño, poniendo más atención en esta sin siquiera moverse o intentar mirar por los pequeños huecos de luz que dejaba pasar la gorra sobre su cara pudo deducir que la voz era de Max.

El pequeño niño era un chico bastante listo, dentro de poco iniciaría su propia travesía, sin lugar a dudas con un gran cumulo de experiencia en cuestión de batallas que adquirió de él y sobre el cuidado de los pokemón, cortesía de Brock. Quizás el único defecto que observaba en el pequeño futuro entrenador, era el hecho de que ese gran cumulo de experiencia, aunado a su propia personalidad intelectual, le hacían mucho más arrogante que él mismo en ocasiones, eso sin duda pasaba facturas bastante caras.

Sin embargo, no dudaba que lograra su objetivo, pero sobre todo, que sería un gran remplazo de Norman como líder de gimnasio. Todo esto mientras escuchaba el sonido de golpes sobre el agua, de salpicaduras… seguramente se encontraba en el lago jugando con algunos pokemón.

Refrescarse en el lago, sin duda alguna sonaba una gran opción, pero sus músculos estaban en un estado de completo relajamiento que era inútil intentar ordenarle si quiera a sus parpados que se volvieran a abrir. Volviendo su mente a Max, se preguntaba si alguna vez enfrentaría al chico, después de todo, al final había aceptado el puesto de Cerebro de la Frontera, no porque le agradara, sino que había meses en los que alguno de los demás Cerebros se tomaba un descanso y el los suplía, se había convertido en poco tiempo en la pesadilla de los entrenadores, hasta la fecha ni un solo entrenador había logrado vencerle, después de todo, llevaba ya siete años desde que había iniciado su viaje sin detenerse, acumulando experiencia en batallas y afortunadamente en los últimos dos años, títulos.

Títulos, durante su etapa de novato los ansiaba, pensaba que ostentar un título le hacía grande, y en parte si estaba en lo correcto, pero en su mayoría no era así, el título de cerebro de la frontera lo recibió hacía dos años, mientras que las ofertas por ser líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian le llegaban al menos cada mes y hace poco había recibido la oportunidad de medirse a un miembro de la Elite, pero rechazo el desafío… por increíble que les sonó a todos, el pidió un tiempo de descanso, justamente ese del que estaba disfrutando en ese momento. La estancia en la sala de su casa, resguardaba los trofeos que atesoraba su madre y en cierta medida el, Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Shinno… los trofeos de las ligas más otros reconocimientos se encontraban en una sección especial. Lo curioso era que para sí, los trofeos no eran lo más importante, sino el hecho de la experiencia acumulada. Si bien cuidaba los trofeos como muestra de su nivel, ya no le eran necesarios, cualquiera que se enfrentara a él en batalla la pasaba bastante mal.

─Ash.

La voz que pudo reconocer de manera inmediata como la de su amigo Brock parecía querer llamar su atención ante el aparente estado de sueño que el proyectaba a los demás.

Brock era quizás el mejor amigo humano que tenía en todo el mundo, desde que inició su viaje, aquel en el que enfrento a Brock en dos ocasiones (la primera vez llevándose una derrota dolorosa y la segunda con un empate muy cuestionable), no se había separado de él, salvo en una ocasión en la persiguió a su interés amoroso en turno, la profesora Eve, no se habían vuelto a separar… hasta hace poco tiempo, en el que Brock decidió que era tiempo de retomar su sitio en el gimnasio, convirtiéndose en la pesadilla de los novatos, pero de corazón bondadoso con ellos, nunca se empleaba a fondo.

Su amigo había empezado a entrenar a uno de sus hermanos para sucederle, pues tenía la idea de sentar cabeza, dejar de perseguir a cuanta chica linda se le atravesara y finalmente abrir un negocio, en el que podría desarrollar su mayor hobbie, ser criador pokemón.

─ASH─ dijo más fuerte su amigo, sacándolo de su trance momentáneo.

─¿Sucede algo?─ preguntó con cierta pereza.

─Necesito que consigas un par de cosas para la comida.

Con cierta lentitud, levanto un brazo para quitarse la gorra de la cara y después incorporarse, su gorra de color rojo regreso a su lugar, sobre la mata de cabello negro y rebelde, sacudió su playera blanca y procedió a levantarse por completo para sacudir su pantalón azul y así finalmente ver a su amigo, que ya no era tan alto como hace años, pero seguía sacándole unos cuantos centímetros.

─¿Me perdí de algo?

Brock tardo un poco en entender a lo que se refería, pues le tuvo que señalar su atuendo, una camisa verde a cuadros y unos pantalones cafés muy formales.

─Solo quería verme bien para la fiesta─ decía con cierto sonrrojo, aunque él ya sabía la verdad, su influencia como cerebro sustituto por fin tenia resultados, cierta cerebro entrenadora de serpientes acudiría a la fiesta.

─Si, olvidaba que hoy era mi cumpleaños─ acto seguido comenzó a reírse, ya que no era una mentira.

─Tu nunca cambiaras en ese sentido Ash─ aunque su amigo también reía con su actitud, algo que no había cambiado.

─Bueno, esta es la lista de cosas, no vayas a tardar─ le decía al tiempo que le extendía una nota con varias cosas en ella, aunque sabía que había un motivo oculto, pues el profesor Oak bien podía haber ido en el auto ─Y… si te topas con May, creo que deberías hablar con ella, no ha tenido buena cara estos últimos días─ recibió este encargo con cierto fastidio.

─No es raro, se trata del afeminado de Drew… y no creo que deba ser yo quien hable con ella…

─Yo opino que sí, después de todo, ella ha sido más cercana a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros─ asintió con cierta inconformidad y acto seguido saco una pokebola del cinto.

─¿Por qué no vas en el auto?

─Porque así es más rápido─ la pokebola se abrió en su mano y de ella salió una luz destellante en color blanco que ilumino el área hasta dejar en su lugar una silueta de un dragón que fue aclarándose en poco tiempo, dejando ver claramente al irritable Charizard.

─Amigo, no necesitamos ir tan aprisa, así que nada de viajes exprés─ el dragón asintió y sin rechistar se agacho para que el pudiera subirse, su relación era mucho mejor, quizás debiéndose a que ya no era tan inseguro como antes, si bien con el tiempo tras salvarlo cuando quedo congelado el pokemón era más amistoso, seguía siendo muy temperamental… algo que ya no tenía importancia pues su pokemón más fuerte, era quien más lo respetaba.

Tras despegar del suelo y tener ahora el viento golpeándole la cara de manera suave, comenzó a pensar un poco en la situación de May, había comenzado a salir con el coordinador presumido y arrogante, que en ocasiones se comportaba de manera madura. El tiempo que duro esa relación la pequeña coordinadora se separó de ellos poco a poco, incluso no estuvo presente en el evento que reunió a los campeones del último año de cada región. Un cuadrangular donde el resulto vencedor.

La sorpresa para todos fue cuando el peliverde se apareció en casa de él, para insultarlo y retarlo a una batalla, la cual no acepto. Cuando se enteró que May había llamado a su casa para pedir que aceptara el reto, no pudo rechazar eso, pero nunca imagino que también se le presentaría la oportunidad en una batalla oficial, no sabía que la chica lo hizo para de alguna manera arreglar su relación, situación que lo enojo bastante y decidió humillar al coordinador de manera abrumadora… solo Pikachu y Charizard fueron suficientes en un combate de seis contra seis.

Ahora que recordaba haciendo un paréntesis, Pikachu había estado distante de él, Tracey le había explicado que se debía a que su pequeño amigo, había conseguido novia, y quizás hasta una futura "camada" de huevos podría estar en camino. Lo que fuera, el pequeño regresaba a diario para acompañarlo un momento, tras el cual desaparecía hacia los campos del profesor Oak.

Aterrizo de manera suave su amigo y bajo de él, la mayoría de la gente le observo por un rato y siguió caminando, era normal ver esa escena pues él era bastante reconocido en Ciudad Viridian, solo los turistas se detenían a mirarlo asombrados, murmurar por lo bajo y sacar fotos al comprobar que si era el, Ash Ketchum.

─Te dejaría andar por aquí amigo, pero no creo que les haga gracia después de tu ultima travesura─ riendo recordaba que su amigo arraso con tres carritos de hamburguesas ─Si vuelves a hacerlo pasaras un buen tiempo en el lago─ le dijo con tono amenazador, pues no le hizo nada de gracia pagar las cuentas de todos esos carritos.

El pokemón asintió y camino al parque a acostarse, debajo de un árbol, eso le relajo bastante, así que tomo en dirección al centro comercial.

Menos de una hora había tardado, y cargaba con unas cuantas bolsas con especias y otras cosas que hacían falta. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia Charizard cuando recordó el otro encargo que tenía, no era que le fastidiara el tener que hablar con May, pero la chica había estado bastante deprimida desde que había llegado, aunado al hecho de que no sabía qué clase de ayuda podía dar él, solo había estado saliendo con Duplica, quien había regresado hace poco de su gira por Hoen.

Trato de imaginar donde estaría May, haciendo un poco de esfuerzo logró pensar en un lugar, termino de caminar hacia su amigo y dejo las bolsas a su lado.

─Cuídalas como si se trataran de tus crías─ acto seguido alzo un ala y las cobijo debajo de ella ─Iré a resolver un asunto.

Camino con cierta calma y al doblar una esquina encontró a quien buscaba, se trataba de la zona más alejada del parque, una zona destinada al juego de ajedrez, y por lo tanto, vacía, el mejor lugar para reflexionar.

No tardó demasiado en divisar a la chica que buscaba, una jovencita que usaba unos jeans deslavados, zapatos deportivos rojos, una blusa muy similar a la que usaba cuando viajaban juntos y su inconfundible pañoleta… o al menos esta debería de encontrarse sobre su cabeza, pues al parecer había sido usada para detener algunas lágrimas; cuando menos eso era lo que el deducía al ver el mencionado objeto en una de sus manos.

─Hola─ la saludo al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en la banca ─¿Cómo estás?

─Te ha mandado Brock seguramente─ dicha respuesta ocasiono que resbalara un poco, quizás era cierto que las mujeres eran perceptivas o que tenían un sexto sentido.

─La verdad es que si pero… pude haberme negado─ se reacomodo un poco, aun no notaba ninguna reacción ─Lo cierto es que, de alguna manera me intriga un poco lo que te sucede.

─Solo déjenme sola

─Eres nuestra amiga, estamos para apoyarte y si no hablas no podemos saber lo que te sucede ni cómo te sientes…

Quizás algo en su interior le advirtió de que su frase anterior no había sido la correcta, o tal vez fue la rápida reacción de la chica y el cambio de sus ojos rojos e hinchados de un estado melancólico a uno furibundo.

─¡Ustedes nunca comprenderán como me siento! ¡Así que dejen de joderme la vida!─ Se hizo un poco hacia atrás, nunca había escuchado a la chica hablar de esa forma, lo que no paso por alto fue el tono, un tono que denotaba enojo pero pedía ayuda con desesperación, no es que pudiera compararlo con las situaciones que él había pasado, pero el remedio podía ser el mismo.

Se acomodó la gorra lentamente, suspiro y se levantó, pudo notar que eso llamo la atención de su acompañante.

─Tienes razón, estas insoportable con todo, rehúsas hablar hasta con tu hermano, no tengo idea de que es lo que haces aquí, ni siquiera tenía contemplado invitarte pero Max insistió tanto en que tratara de hablar contigo─ comenzó a salirse del espacio que había entre la mesa y el asiento─ Viéndolo bien, puedes regresar a casa, nadie va a extrañarte.

Palabras duras pero si todo iba como él lo tenía planeado lo siguiente que sucedería seria…

─¡Espera!─ lo detuvo no solo la voz de May, sino que sintió un leve jalón en su ropa, al girar para ver a la coordinadora se sorprendió al verla estirada desde donde estaba sentada, casi boca abajo sobre la banca para impedir que el siguiera ─No te vayas─ aunque esto fue apenas audible.

─Levántate─ la tomo de la mano y la incorporo con delicadeza ─Sígueme─ le dijo a la chica.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar detrás de él, continuaron caminando unos minutos en silencio hasta que vio algo que casi hace que se le salgan los ojos, su Charizard estaba completamente dormido, razón por la cual no hacía nada ante la bola de niños delincuentes que dibujaban en su rostro y barriga.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se encamino hacia ellos, uno de los niños se disponía a dibujar más cosas en la barriga de su pokemón, así que le sujeto el brazo.

─¿Qué es lo que hacen?

─A ti que te importa metic…─ El niño quedo helado al ver que se trataba de Ash Ketchum

─Si tú y tus amigos no se largan en este momento… ¡Lanzallamas!─ No soltó la mano del niño al dar la orden, su pokemón al escuchar su voz, elevo las alas creando una pequeña ventisca y lanzo al aire una enorme llamarada, provocando que el resto de los delincuentes salieran corriendo ─Y si continúan sin respetar todo aquello que no les pertenezca te aseguro que la siguiente será hacia sus cabezas─ decía con una sonrisa sádica.

Al soltar al niño este estaba al borde del colapso, salió gritando por su madre histéricamente mientras el resto de las personas lo observaba muy atentas, nadie se atrevió a decirle nada pues había puesto en su lugar a niños que siempre hacían lo mismo… o quizás porque era famoso. Una pequeña risa lo hizo voltearse de inmediato, May había dejado escapar una pequeña risa que oculto de inmediato

─Lleva las cosas a casa─ le ordenó a su pokemon ─Y límpiate─ el pokemon pareció confundido, al observarse la barriga algo pareció encenderse en él y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados con un aire asesino ─Es tu culpa por quedarte siempre dormido─ le reprendió con dureza, su pokemon entendió el mensaje y tomando las bolsas partió con rumbo a su casa, visiblemente molesto.

─Pensé que íbamos a regresar─ May desvió su atención del punto en el cielo donde había desaparecido el dormilón de fuego hacia ella.

─Lo cierto es que, quisiera poder hablar sin nadie alrededor─ tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar ─Límpiate bien el rostro, mi madre siempre dijo que las mujeres bonitas debían evitar llorar… eso opaca su belleza─ esto lo dijo sin ninguna intención, aunque tuvo un efecto positivo, un rápido vistazo de reojo le permitió observar que la chica comenzaba a quitarse los rastros de lágrimas ─¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

Se detuvo de golpe al sentir un tirón, May había frenado de golpe y tenía la mirada baja, parecía que dentro de ella, se libraba una batalla por decir lo que paso, pues se mordía el labio constantemente.

─Drew terminó conmigo─ al tiempo que le decía esto trataba de retener las lágrimas.

─Todos sabemos eso─ quizás sonó algo grosero, pero era la verdad.

─Pensaba que yo lo engañaba─ esa revelación le sorprendió o intento que así pareciera.

─Que le eras infiel… ¿con quién?─ le sonaba absurdo todo eso.

─Contigo.

Podria haber soltado una enorme carcajada si así lo hubiera querido, pero algo le decía que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo.

─Ya lo sabía… bueno, al menos lo intuía─ si bien eso era una mentira por que no se había percatado de eso hasta que Misty le comento dicha posibilidad, creyó que no sería dañino el mentir un poco.

─¿Cómo es que lo sabes?─ le preguntaba May tratando de retener las lágrimas y limpiándose las pocas que había escapado

─En una ocasión─ metió la mano en su bolsa y comenzó a buscar ─Drew llego a mi casa bastante molesto gritando cosas sin sentido para mí, al final me arrojo esto─ saco de la bolsa la mitad del listón que le pertenecía a May ─Creo que es tuyo.

La chica recibió el listón como mucho cuidado, pudo notar una pizca de felicidad en su rostro al volver a ver dicha mitad.

─Creo que menciono algo sobre mi ego de poseer a varias chicas─ le estaba mintiendo otra vez, las palabras exactas de Drew habían sido "siempre supe que era una cualquiera, viajo contigo y seguramente regresa aquí para revivir viejos tiempos".

─En varias ocasiones menciono que mostraba mucho interés por lo que hacías, trate de demostrarle que no era verdad, que yo…

─Trataste de demostrarle todo alejándote de nosotros… de mí─ diviso a lo lejos el lugar que buscaba, una especie de fuente de sodas, así que continuó caminando siendo seguido por May, entro al local y sin detenerse a observar el lugar camino derecho, se sentó en una mesa alejada, una con sillones, se hizo a un lado y con una mano indico a su acompañante que se sentara.

─¿Qué hacemos aquí?─ era visible la confusión en el rostro de su amiga.

─Es extraño estar sin Pikachu en mi hombro todo el tiempo─ la ignoro por completo, la observo sentarse a su lado ─Es normal y lo entiendo, ahora cuida de una "dotación" de huevos, pero es agradable verlo en las mañanas y en las noches─ recargo un codo en la mesa y coloco su mano cerrada en forma de puño en su barbilla ─Somos amigos y pese a que cada uno tiene responsabilidades diferente y otros por los que ver, seguimos siendo grandes amigos que estarán para el otro cuando lo necesitemos.

May estaba totalmente confundida por esto, y estaba seguro que le habría preguntado de qué iba todo eso de no ser por la mesera que sin levantar la vista de su libreta se acercó a preguntar.

─¿Desea ordenar?

─Esto…

─Una tarta de fresa y una taza de café─ Se le adelanto a May ─Y para mí… una malteada de chocolate─ le decía con una pequeña risa.

─Sí, enseguida se la traemos señor…─ la mesera abrió los ojos como platos ─¡Ash Ketchum!

─Por favor, le ruego que no haga tanto escándalo, es difícil pasar un día tranquilo si todos comienzan a curiosearme─ era molesto a veces, no es que lo abarrotara la gente, pero los turistas que había por la ciudad no dejaban de mirarlo.

─Por supuesto─ la joven mesera estaba por irse pero se detuvo.

─Si te daré un autógrafo o me tomare una foto─ recibió una sonrisa y con un "su orden sale enseguida" se despidió la mesera antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos.

─Debe ser difícil ser famoso.

─Lo difícil es con los que no están acostumbrados a que frecuente este lugar a menudo─ estaba comenzando a dudar de querer ser una figura mediática.

─Ya lo creo.

─No se nada sobre las relaciones, pero si tengo algo en claro─ comenzó nuevamente a hablar ─Si yo no confío en mis pokemón en una batalla importante, es claro que perderemos… lo que trato de decir, es que la confianza es vital en cualquier cosa de equipo, las relaciones son cuestiones de equipo.

─Nunca te había escuchado hablar así─ sintió como su amiga se abría un poco más poco a poco.

─Bueno, Duplica ayuda mucho, olvidaba lo que era hablar con una persona que no solo tuviera pokemón en la cabeza como yo─ soltó una carcajada pero noto que la chica no mostraba la misma felicidad que él.

─Aquí tienen─ la mesera había regresado y colocaba las cosas en la mesa ─Apure al de la cocina para que no esperara mucho.

La mesera se retiró y el ambiente comenzó a volverse pesado, no hubo palabras mientras duro el pequeño refrigerio en el lugar.

May jugaba a veces con su comida, él lo único que hacía era observarla, cuando dejaron de viajar juntos, el dejo a una niña que había crecido enormemente, una chica muy segura de sí misma, con grandes ambiciones… y ahora solo podía ver a una joven melancólica, deprimida, insegura y gris. May había sido un gran cambio en su vida, conocía de los pokemon pero era una novata, tenía espíritu y un aura que le animaba a él a seguir adelante.

Cuando la conoció y comenzaron a viajar, era como si el hecho de poder ayudarla a mejorar día con día fuera algo que disfrutaba, y en verdad lo hacía, una chica distinta a Misty y a Dawn, mezclaba su espíritu de superación con la feminidad… y el ego enorme que compartían.

Podía pasar toda la tarde explicando que era lo que hacía diferente a May de las otras dos chicas con las que compartió aventuras, pero las cosas eran fácilmente resumibles; Misty ya era una entrenadora consumada, con sus preferencias, con experiencia y le reprendía todos sus errores, en pocas palabras Misty fue su mentora por un tiempo… aunque ahora le superaba en nivel.

Dawn por su parte tuvo un inicio algo patético al igual que el de él mismo, cuando inicio su viaje, error tras error, la niña nunca bajo los brazos en gran parte por el apoyo que recibió de su parte, ya tenía algo de experiencia y podía trasmitírsela, era lo más lógico.

May, por el contrario, llego en una etapa de su vida en que no era ni muy experimentado, ni era un novato. Fue como si ambos se hubieran ayudado a crecer en varios aspectos y bastaba solo ver el gran equipo que hacían. De alguna manera le agradaba que May se pareciera mucho a él también en el aspecto personal, ambos tenían un gran apetito.

─A veces me siento estúpido e inútil─ pudo notar como May le miraba algo extrañada ─Debe ser patético querer ayudar a un amigo y no saber cómo─ May parecía dispuesta a decirle algo pero él ya estaba decidido, decían que la verdad al final, siempre era lo mejor ─Drew termino contigo por mi culpa.

─No Ash… no tienes por qué sentirte culpable yo…

─Estoy diciéndote lo que fue, el termino contigo porque así lo acordamos─ May parecía bastante confundida y no lo ocultaba su expresión desencajada ─La vez que vino a verme no comprendí por qué rayos dijo todo eso, no me agrado nunca su relación, te separaste de nosotros sin explicación alguna… cuando comprendí todo, estaba furioso, quería golpearlo, pero luego se presentó ante mi como retador, me negué a darle la oportunidad y al final accedí con solo una condición, el deseaba que la batalla fuera pública, quería demostrar que era mejor que yo… y yo quería humillarlo por tratarte tan mal, lo condicione a que si perdía te dejaría en paz, o yo mismo me encargaría de eso, al final deberías saber la historia, el séptimo cerebro de la frontera lo humillo solo usando dos pokemón en un enfrentamiento de seis contra seis─ termino casi sin aire, pero al finalizar sintió un gran peso fuera de él, solo observo como May trataba de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, después de un tiempo oculto la cara y murmuro algo que apenas pudo entender, pero le pareció escuchar un "me hacía tan feliz… cómo pudiste".

Se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de todos los comensales del lugar, no supo por qué razón lo hizo, pero la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo y solo atinó a decir.

─Podre ser un idiota en muchas cosas, pero lo que te hace feliz no debería tenerte infeliz─ nunca podría haberse imaginado la siguiente acción de May.

No tardo en sentir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda, el cual hizo que la soltara, se llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla y miro bastante desconcertado a su amiga.

─¡Como puedes saber eso Ash Ketchum! ¡No quiero volver a verte!─ acto seguido dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos los presentes murmurando.

─Esa… niña…─ murmuraba por lo bajo enojado, saco un pokegear y utilizó la opción de teléfono, marco un número y espero a que alguien le contestara, cuando dejo de escuchar el tono y recibió un "hola" del otro lado exploto ─Es la última vez que te hago caso, si quiere morirse en depresión por mi está bien, pero que lo haga fuera de mi vista.

─Espera… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ─ la voz de su amigo se escuchaba confusa.

─Sera mejor que hablemos Brock, pero le dije la verdad─ se acomodó mejor en el sillón del lugar aun sobándose la mejilla roja e hinchada

─¡Le dijiste la verdad!─ noto un silencio del otro lado ─Sera mejor que regreses.

─No pensaba quedarme a buscarla.

Cerro el aparato dando por finalizada la llamada, tras lo cual pudo ver cómo era observado insistentemente por el resto de la gente, solo pudo ocurrírsele pedir la cuenta, cumplir con la petición de la camarera y alejarse del lugar para no volver en un tiempo.

* * *

**Espero haber convencido, no pude esperar para publicarlo, quiero saber que tan falto de ritmo estoy, cualquier comentario o critica se agradecera.**


End file.
